thesarahjaneadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Smith
Luke Smith was the adopted son of Sarah Jane Smith. Biography Creation and Adoption Luke was created by The Bane, who wanted to get as much of the Earth's population under their control, using Bubble Shock. Luke was called "the Archetype" and was created using different samples from visitors to the Bubble Shock Factory, these included Maria Jackson and Kesley Harper. The Archetype was woken up, after Kesley used her mobile phone which sent of an alarm, this caused him to escape and run into Maria, who he took a instant befriending to. They hid from the Bane in the female toilets, as they presumed that they would not be checked, but when Mrs Wormwood demanded the guards search it, the pair made a quick escape through the window. Outside they bumped into Sarah Jane Smith and escaped in her car. Back at Sarah Jane's house Maria was sent back home, while the Archetype followed Sarah Jane inside. Sarah Jane questioned him about his origins. She noticed that he has no navel and common sense of knowledge. She used her Scanner Watch and is surprised to find that he is barley hours old. He stated "I am Everyone" and when a mysterious voice called out, he questioned who it was. Sarah Jane says that it is nobody and he must not go upstairs. When Maria arrived at the front door saying that one of the Bane was on the street, they along with Sarah Jane and Kesley quickly rushed upstairs as the Bane quickly crashed through the door and followed them upstairs. After defeating Davey, The Archetype and Maria followed Kesley into the room to find that its was an attic full of alien artefacts. They are introduced to Mr Smith and K9. After Mr Smith patched into the Bubble Shock communication systems, Mrs Wormwood refused to take Sarah Jane ultimatum of leaving Earth or be destroyed, the group returned to the factory where the Bane Mother was going to kill them by eating them. Maria quickly used her phone to try and stop the Bane Mother, but it only made her angry. The Archetype then used the memory of the humans the Bane gave him to call the Bane Mother, which ended in its death and the destruction of the Bubble Shock factory. Back home, Sarah Jane decided to adopt The Archetype and give him a name. She suggested Harry and Alistair, but he liked the name Maria. Maria suggested 'Luke' and Sarah Jane commented that she liked it, and did The Archetype. He muttered Luke as he looked up at the night sky. (Invasion of the Bane) Early Adventures To be added Maria's Departure To be added A New Friend To be added Adventures with Rani To be added Personality To be added Other Information Family *Sarah Jane Smith - Mother (via adoption) Behind the Scenes to be added External Links and References To be added Category:Sarah Jane's Gang Category:Allies of K-9 Category:Allies of The Doctor